Father
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Namaku Uchiha Daichi. Anak pertama Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Aku saaaaangat menyayangi ibuku, ibu selalu terlihat ceria, ramah, dan murah senyum. Kata teman-teman, mereka iri padaku karena ibuku adalah sosok ibu yang ideal bagi mereka. Tapi, berkebalikan dari ibuku, aku sangat membenci ayahku./Birthday fic for NerdMe/SasuSaku Canon Family/Mind to RnR?


_**Dedicated for NerdMe's birthday on May 20th, 2013**_

_Wish you all the best and hope you like this fiction :)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_A SasuSaku Canon Family FanFiction_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FATHER**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Masih kurang, latihan yang lebih serius."

Aku terengah mengatur napas sementara tubuhku sudah sangat lelah hingga tak sanggup lagi berdiri dengan tegak seperti biasa. Saat ini aku sedang berlutut, kedua tanganku memegang tanah untuk menahan tubuhku agar tidak jatuh, dan kepalaku tertunduk. Berkali-kali aku terbatuk karena sejak siang tadi aku terus memaksakan diri untuk berlatih jurus _Goukyaku no Jutsu—_salah satu jurus khas klan Uchiha yang mengeluarkan kobaran api dari dalam mulut.

Aku berhenti terbatuk sementara sekarang kedua mataku berlinang. Aku siap menangis kapan saja. Rasanya menyakitkan. Padahal aku sudah berjuang keras, aku tidak pernah sekalipun melawan perintahnya, dan _Goukyaku no Jutsu _tadi menurutku sudah sempurna. Tapi...

...kenapa ayah tetap mengatakan semua yang kulakukan selama ini masih kurang?

Setelah mengusap air mataku yang berlinang, aku memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat tubuh dan kepalaku. Aku duduk bersimpuh di depan ayah yang berdiri di hadapanku dengan wajah dinginnya seperti biasa. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Menahan perasaan bergejolak di dalam hatiku. Aku kesal. Aku benci. Ayah tidak pernah menghargai usahaku. Kedua matanya selalu menatapku dingin seakan aku tidak berguna. Umurku delapan tahun sekarang, tapi aku belum pernah mendengar ayah memujiku atau bahkan membanggakanku di depan teman-temannya.

Kenapa, ayah?

Apa ayah membenciku?

Tapi pada akhirnya, aku tidak pernah berani bertanya. Aku takut mendengar jawaban beliau. Bagaimana kalau ayah benar-benar tidak ingin memiliki anak sepertiku? Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya ayah ingin agar aku cepat menghilang dari dunia ini? Aku takut sekali.

"Apimu tidak menyebar dan kurang besar," suara dingin ayah seakan membekukan tubuhku yang sempat bergetar karena ketakutan dimarahi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, "jika aku yang menjadi musuhmu, api payah seperti itu bisa kulewati dengan mudah dan aku akan langsung menebasmu saat kau lengah," begitu katanya.

Aku menelan ludah lalu meremas ujung celana hitam pendek yang kukenakan. Tidak bisa kutahan lagi, akhirnya air mataku mengalir dengan lancar melewati pipiku. Aku terisak pelan dan aku bisa mendengar ayah yang langsung menghentikan kata-katanya ketika aku menangis.

"Ma-Maafkan aku, ayah..."

Beliau menghela napas lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, "Ayo pulang," langkahnya menjauhiku. Aku mengangguk kaku dan berusaha menghentikan tangisku. Setelah merasa cukup, aku berlari kecil mengikuti ayah yang sudah berjalan jauh di depanku. Dan saat aku berlari mengejarnya, sebuah pikiran melintas di kepalaku ketika melihat lambang Uchiha yang cukup besar di punggung ayahku.

Kenapa?

Punggung ayah terasa begitu jauh.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Daichi, ini makananmu," suara ibu membuyarkan lamunanku yang sedang memperhatikan ayah yang tengah membaca korannya seperti biasa. Aku menoleh dan melihat ibu yang tersenyum ke arahku, "jangan melamun saja. Kau ada janji dengan Shikamaru-_sensei_, 'kan? Cepatlah makan dan pergi sebelum dia memarahimu karena terlambat."

Aku membalas senyuman manis ibu dan mengangguk sebelum berlari ke arahnya yang sedang menyiapkan makanan di atas meja. Oh ya, namaku Uchiha Daichi. Anak pertama—aku tahu sekarang ibuku sedang mengandung adikku—dari Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke. Tentu saja sekarang nama ibuku juga sudah menjadi Uchiha Sakura.

Dari segi penampilan, banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mirip dengan ayahku sewaktu seumuran denganku sekarang. Bedanya, rambutku lebih pendek. Tapi dari segi sifat, aku harus mengakui sifatku mirip dengan ibuku. Ceria, sensitif, emosional, dan yah... sedikit cengeng. Untuk tambahan... mungkin aku tidak sejenius ayahku dulu seperti yang dikatakan paman Naruto dan lainnya yang seangkatan dengan ayah dan ibuku dulu.

Sembari makan, aku memperhatikan ibuku yang sedang membereskan peralatan makan di atas meja. Aneh. Ibuku bisa dibilang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari ayahku yang sangat dingin. Aku yakin ibu sangat menyayangiku—tidak seperti ayah yang selalu merendahkanku, ibu selalu berusaha membesarkan hatiku dengan menghiburku. Banyak yang iri denganku karena aku mempunyai ibu yang ideal menurut mereka. Memang benar, aku juga sangat bangga dengan ibuku yang disebut-sebut sebagai _medic-nin _terbaik di dunia _ninja._

"Ibu!" entah kenapa aku mendadak ingin mengatakan ini. Bersamaan dengan ayah yang ikut duduk di sampingku dan bersiap untuk makan, aku tetap menatap lurus kedua iris hijau _emerald _milik ibu yang sekarang menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat untuk mendengarkan kata-kataku. Aku tersenyum lebar lalu melanjutkan, "Aku saaaaaangat sayang sama ibu!"

Waktu aku mengatakan itu, aku sempat melihat ayah melirikku namun tak lama. Beliau memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu membukanya lagi. Seakan tidak peduli, ayah mengambil sumpit yang akan digunakannya untuk makan. Sementara itu, wajah ibu memerah dan tertawa. Tapi kemudian ibu berkata, "Terima kasih, sayang. Kalau ke ayah bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuatku bungkam. Walau mendengar pertanyaan ibu, ayah sama sekali tidak terlihat peduli. Mungkin karena aku tidak kunjung menjawab, ibu menatapku heran. Ditatap seperti itu membuatku gugup, aku cepat-cepat membereskan makanku. Selesai, aku langsung berdiri meninggalkan mangkuk kosong milikku di atas meja lalu berlari keluar.

"Aku sudah selesai makan," berhenti sesaat untuk menatap ibu dan tersenyum, "aku pergi dulu, bu," ucapku berusaha ceria kemudian kembali berlari meninggalkan ayah yang tetap makan tanpa mempedulikan reaksi anehku. Berkebalikan dengan ibu yang menatapku dengan sebelah alis terangkat lalu mengingatkan agar aku hati-hati di jalan.

Benar, 'kan? Kalian lihat sendiri.

Ibu jauh lebih memperhatikanku dibanding ayah.

Aku benci ayah!

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Sekarang, saat yang paling kubenci adalah saat dimana aku harus menjalani latihan rutin seperti biasa dengan ayah.

Masih sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, ayah mengiringi latihanku dengan berbagai macam hinaan. Ada kalanya aku merengek ingin agar ibu ikut latihan denganku, tapi setelah itu ayah pasti akan menyindirku dengan mengatakan aku lemah, pengecut, dan lain sebagainya.

Aargh! Aku sangat sangat saaaaaangat membenci ayah!

Kenapa pula harus aku yang ditakdirkan menjadi anak seorang Uchiha Sasuke?

"Tegakkan tubuhmu!" aku tersentak kaget saat ayah tiba-tiba menarik kerah belakangku agar berdiri lebih tegak secara paksa. Dan meskipun aku menoleh jengkel, ayah membalas tatapanku dengan tatapan dinginnya yang menusuk seperti biasa. Sekali lagi, tatapan itu selalu berhasil membuatku ciut dan menelan semua kata-kata yang ingin kulontarkan padanya.

Aku mengangguk kaku, "Ma-Maaf," bisikku. Beliau mendengus lalu melepaskan kerah belakangku dari cengkeramannya.

Ayah menarik napas panjang, "Ulangi," katanya. Aku mengangguk lagi kemudian membentuk segel dengan cepat. Menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya keluar secara paksa.

"_HOURYAKU NO JUTSU!_"

Api-api berukuran sedang berkeluaran dari mulutku. Tapi sayangnya tidak bertahan lama, dengan cepat mereka menghilang. Keringat mengalir di pelipisku. Ugh, pasti setelah ini ayah akan—"Menyedihkan," aku menelan ludah dan menoleh padanya, "bisakah kau sedikit lebih serius?" tanyanya. Aku mengernyitkan kedua alisku dan menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Aku... sudah serius," oh, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku akan meledak, "AKU SUDAH SERIUS! KENAPA AYAH TIDAK BISA MELIHATNYA?" teriakku marah. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku di depan dada. Ayah mungkin sedikit tersentak melihat reaksiku.

"Dai—"

"Aku benci ayah! Benci! Benci! AKU SAAAAANGAT MEMBENCI AYAH!" teriakku penuh emosi. Aku menangis deras, "Ayah tidak pernah sekalipun menghargai usahaku! Ayah juga benci padaku, 'kan?" aku menggigit bibir bawahku, "AKU TIDAK MAU MELIHAT AYAH LAGI!" teriakku sebelum membalikkan tubuh dan berlari menjauh. Masuk ke dalam hutan.

Aku bisa mendengar suara ayah yang berteriak memanggil namaku tapi aku tidak peduli. Masa bodoh. Aku yakin satu-satunya alasan ayah tidak mau kehilanganku karena ayah bisa dimarahi ibu. Tidak lebih. Aku bukan apa-apa bagi ayah. Menyebalkan sekali!

Di dalam hutan aku terus menangis sembari berlari. Isakanku terdengar semakin keras hingga akhirnya aku kehabisan napas lalu menghentikan lariku. Aku kembali terengah untuk mengatur napas. Tatapanku kosong, tidak peduli sekarang aku berada dimana, yang aku pikirkan aku sudah terlanjur mengatakan hal yang menyakiti ayah. Tidak mungkin aku bisa pulang ke rumah dengan tenang dalam keadaan begitu.

"_Grrr._"

Suara geraman membuatku tersentak kaget. Aku segera menoleh dan napasku tertahan ketika melihat seekor harimau berekor dua yang sangat besar keluar dari dalam kegelapan hutan. Air liurnya menetes keluar dari sisi-sisi mulutnya sementara gigi-gigi taringnya terlihat begitu besar. Tubuhku bergetar ketakutan hingga aku tak bisa lagi menggerakkan ujung jempol kakiku. Rasanya seperti melihat kematian di depan mataku.

"_GRAAAAOO!_"

"UWAAA!" aku berteriak ketakutan ketika harimau itu loncat menerjang tubuh kecilku. Aku menutup kepalaku dengan kedua tangan dan memejamkan kedua mataku dengan erat. Aku terus menangis, membayangkan aku akan mati di tempat menyedihkan seperti ini. Apa ini hukumanku? Suatu kalimat muncul di kepalaku.

"_Maafkan aku, ayah..."_

"DAICHI!" teriakan ayah yang tiba-tiba muncul reflek membuat kedua mataku terbuka dan di saat yang bersamaan ayah langsung berdiri di depanku sehingga tangan kanannya yang digigit harimau tersebut. Ekspresiku menegang melihat darah yang mengalir dari tangan ayah yang tergigit harimau. Itu... darah ayah.

Ini salahku.

Ini salahku.

Kedua bola mataku berlinang. Aku ingin menangis tapi tertahan. Penglihatanku mulai memburam, hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah ayah mengibaskan tangannya sehingga beliau terbebas dari gigitan harimau itu. Ayah mengaktifkan _sharingan _miliknya dan api hitam pun muncul membakar tubuh harimau besar tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, aku jatuh pingsan.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Ung..." aku mengerang lemah dan menggerakkan sedikit tubuhku. Saat aku membuka kedua mataku agar aku bisa melihat dengan jelas, aku langsung sadar bahwa sekarang aku sudah berada di kamarku, aku tidur di atas _futon _dan ada selimut di atas tubuhku. Baru saja aku mereka ulang apa yang telah terjadi, suara pintu digeser membuatku menoleh. Aku terdiam melihat seseorang yang masuk dan membawakan segelas _ocha, _"...ibu."

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar," gumamnya sembari tersenyum lembut. Aku tersenyum lemah sebelum memposisikan tubuhku agar duduk. Ibu menurunkan tubuhnya sehingga beliau duduk di sampingku dan memberikanku gelas berisi _ocha _yang tadi dibawanya, "minumlah, Daichi. Kau pasti lelah," lanjutnya.

Aku mengangguk kaku lalu meminum _ocha _tersebut. Ibu masih tersenyum memperhatikanku yang sekarang sudah meletakkan gelas kosong di sampingnya. Aku terdiam. Tanpa sadar kata-kata yang selama ini tertahan keluar dari mulutku, "Ibu, apa ayah... membenciku?" tanyaku pelan.

Ibu sempat terkejut hingga menghilangkan senyumnya. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, rupanya aku masih takut mendengar jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Karena jika ternyata apa yang kutakutkan benar, lantas untuk apa aku hidup di dunia ini? Tapi kemudian ibu tersenyum seperti menahan tawa. Beliau berdiri meninggalkanku sebentar lalu kembali sembari membawa album foto yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Aku menatap ibu dengan tatapan heran.

Rambut _soft pink _milik ibu bergoyang seiring dengan kembalinya ibu yang duduk di sampingku. Beliau memberikanku album foto itu. Masih di tengah senyumnya, ibu berkata, "Ayo dibuka," aku menurutinya dan membuka album foto tersebut dengan ragu. Dilihat dari judulnya, sepertinya ini foto yang diambil saat aku masih bayi dulu. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuatku menahan napas.

Hampir lebih dari setengah isi album ini hanya ada fotoku dengan ayah. Lebih dari itu, ayah selalu terlihat tersenyum meski sangat tipis. Seingatku, aku belum pernah melihat wajah ayah yang sebahagia ini. Aku dan ayah melakukan berbagai macam hal. Ada foto saat aku yang masih bayi tidur di pelukan dan pangkuan ayah, ada juga ketika aku dimandikan ayah, ada yang saat aku tertawa di gendongan ayah, bahkan ada pula foto saat ayah mencium dahiku dengan lembut saat aku tertidur.

Saking terkejutnya dengan foto-foto itu, aku tidak sempat menutup mulutku yang terbuka. Ibu tersenyum geli melihatku, "Dulu, aku sangat iri dengan kalian berdua, kalian terlihat begitu dekat dan saling menyayangi satu sama lain," ibu tertawa kecil, "apa kau tahu? Ibu pernah melihat ayahmu menangis."

Hah? Ayahku yang selalu memasang wajah dingin itu menangis? Aku menatap ibu tak percaya, "Be-Benarkah?"

"Hihi, tentu saja."

"Kenapa?" aku bertanya tak sabar, "Kapan ayah menangis?"

Seakan senang melihat perubahanku, ibu tersenyum semakin lebar, "Waktu kau lahir di dunia ini," tatapan ibu seperti menerawang ke masa lalu, "aku yakin waktu itu dia sangat senang hingga tak tahu harus berkata apa sehingga akhirnya dia menangis bahagia. Dia memelukmu begitu erat dan seolah enggan melepasmu begitu saja."

Kedua bola mataku membulat. Begitukah? Jadi, ayah benar-benar menyayangiku tapi—"Ka-Kalau memang benar begitu, kenapa sekarang ayah sangat kejam padaku?" tanyaku.

"Kau laki-laki, Daichi," ibu mengelus rambutku begitu lembut, membuatku terbuai dengan sentuhannya, "sebenarnya setiap malam setelah kau tidur, ayah selalu mengajak ibu berdiskusi, bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa menjadi _ninja _yang baik suatu saat nanti dan apa yang harus dia lakukan," ibu tertawa lagi.

"Ayahmu ingin agar kau memiliki mental yang kuat sebagai laki-laki. Dia tidak ingin memanjakanmu agar kau selalu siap kapan saja. Mungkin dia sedikit menekanmu, tapi percayalah semua yang dia lakukan saat ini untuk kebaikanmu kelak."

Senyuman ibu membuatku terpaku.

"Sedikit tambahan, dengan adanya kamu di sini maka ayahmu sudah maju selangkah menuju mimpinya," wajah ibu memerah seperti kepiting rebus membuatku mengangkat sebelah alisku, "dari sejak kami kecil, ayahmu selalu ingin membangkitkan klan Uchiha jadi... yah begitulah, hahaha."

Karena ibu tertawa, aku pun ikut tertawa. Tapi tawaku tak bertahan lama, aku langsung menoleh melihat jam lalu bertanya, "Oh ya bu, apa ayah masih bangun?"

Ibu ikut menghentikan tawanya lalu mengangkat telunjuknya, "Masih, dia ada di ruang keluarga," ibu mengelus kepalaku lagi, "jika ada yang ingin kau katakan padanya, lebih cepat kau mengatakannya lebih baik," gumamnya.

Aku mengangguk kemudian segera berdiri. Aku berlari kecil keluar dari kamar menuju ruang keluarga yang lampunya masih menyala. Aku mengatur napas sebelum memutuskan akan membuka pintu ruang keluarga tersebut. Huff, aku siap. Kuintip dari ujung pintu, ayah sedang memeriksa gulungan-gulungan misinya sebagai ketua ANBU dengan serius. Aku langsung merasa bersalah melihat tangan kanan ayah sekarang diperban—pasti ibu yang memasang perban itu.

Mendengar suara pintu yang digeser, ayah langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke belakang. Ayah menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya, "Kau belum tidur?" tanyanya singkat. Aku melirik ayah takut-takut sebelum menggeleng pelan.

Ayah menghela napas lalu membelakangiku lagi, "Tidurlah, sudah malam," lanjutnya sembari memeriksa isi gulungan yang baru saja dibukanya. Sikapnya masih dingin seperti biasa. Membuatku kaku dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Tapi, berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Entah kenapa... sekarang aku yakin akan satu hal.

"A-Ayah," aku berjalan mendekati punggung ayah. Beliau tidak menghentikan pekerjaannya sama sekali sampai akhirnya aku berkata, "maafkan aku atas perkataanku tadi, ayah. Aku... tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi malah menyalahkan semuanya pada ayah," aku menggigit bibir bawahku menahan diri agar tidak menangis lagi.

"Aku... aku juga sangat menyayangi ayah!"

Kedua tangan di samping tubuhku mengepal, kepalaku menunduk, "Aku sayang ayah dan ibu, aku sayang kalian berdua, aku mencintai kalian berdua! Tidak hanya ibu, aku saaaangat menyayangi ayah," aku menarik napas panjang, "ka-karena itu—"

"Hn," sentuhan pada kepalaku memotong perkataanku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang tertunduk, menatap iris _onyx _di hadapanku yang terasa lebih lembut dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Ayah menatapku dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya, "tentu aku mengerti, sekarang tidurlah, ya?" ucapnya.

Wajahku memerah dan aku tersenyum lebar. Masih membiarkan tangan ayah di atas kepalaku, aku mengangguk dengan semangat, "Iya!" aku berlari sampai ke pintu ruang keluarga, "aku tidur duluan, ayah!" lalu aku pun menghilang dari balik pintu.

Selama perjalanan menuju kamarku, aku tidak bisa menghilangkan senyum di wajahku. Ringan sekali rasanya. Aku tidak akan meragukan ayahku lagi. Meskipun ayah selalu dingin, berkata tajam dan sinis, aku akan selalu mengingatnya kalau ayah melakukan semua itu demi diriku sendiri agar lebih baik.

Satu hal yang kuyakini itu...

Aku menyayangi ayah dan pastinya—

—ayah juga selalu menyayangiku dari awal sampai akhir.

Terima kasih, ayah!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**OMAKE**_

"Sakura."

"Hm?" Uchiha Sakura yang baru saja akan terlelap di pelukan suaminya kini harus bangun lagi. Sakura merespon malas panggilan Sasuke dan bergelayut manja mencari kehangatan lebih dari belaian lembut tangan Sasuke pada kepalanya.

Sakura melirik wajah Sasuke yang terlihat gusar walau laki-laki itu berusaha menutupinya, "Tadi... sebenarnya apa yang kau katakan pada Daichi?" tanyanya ragu.

Ooh, Sakura mengerti. Wanita itu tersenyum geli. Satu hal yang belum tentu diketahui siapapun termasuk anak mereka sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke adalah pribadi yang _over protective _pada keluarganya. Terutama anak pertama mereka yang bernama Uchiha Daichi itu. Sasuke memang tidak pernah menunjukkan sisi itu di luar, tapi jika sudah tinggal berdua dengan istrinya, siapa tahu?

"Tidak ada," Sakura memeluk tubuh Sasuke, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada tengkuk pria itu, "hanya memperlihatkan isi album foto yang selalu kau sembunyikan dari dia itu."

Sasuke terkejut, "Kau menunjukkannya!?"

"Iya," tertawa puas, Sakura melanjutkan, "tidak ada salahnya memberi tahu anak kita bahwa ayahnya sangat menyayangi dia, bukan?" tanyanya dengan nada jenaka.

Sekilas Sakura melihat semburat merah tipis muncul di pipi Sasuke. Entah kenapa suaminya itu selalu enggan menunjukkan rasa sayangnya secara terang-terangan di depan umum atau menunjukkannya secara langsung pada orang yang dimaksud. Tak terkecuali anak dan istrinya sendiri. Tapi, hanya Uchiha Sakura yang entah bagaimana bisa memaksa Sasuke mau mengakui kasih sayangnya itu. Memang hebat.

Tidak tahu harus berkata apa, semua sudah terlanjur terjadi. Mau marah pun percuma. Dengan nada dalam yang ditekankan, Sasuke berkata, "Jangan... menunjukkan album foto itu lagi padanya."

Sakura tertawa lagi. Siapa sangka bahwa sebenarnya Uchiha Sasuke bisa dimasukkan ke dalam kategori pemalu? Apalagi dalam hal mengakui perasaan yang sesungguhnya.

"Iya iya, Sasuke-_kun._"

_**END OF OMAKE**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aduh, gaje ya? Maaf yak, udah lama gak bikin fic jadi ya gini nih hehe. Semoga semuanya suka yaaa '-')/ #apah

Tadinya aku mau lanjutin _**Blind**_tapi _mood _nulis _angst _lagi hilang jadi ya bikin fic ulang tahun buat _NerdMe _aja dulu. Semoga kamu suka yaa, maaf telatnya kebangetan wkwkwk #dor Setelah ini saya UKK, doain semoga nilai saya bagus-bagus yaaa xD

Oh ya, kalau sempet akan kuusahain _update __**Blind **__chapter 6 _secepatnya. Terima kasih bagi yang masih mau nungguin :) kurang lebihnya saya mohon maaf, semoga masih kerasa _feel-_nya.

_Mind to review, please? Thanks before :D_


End file.
